Un Espiritu
by Talita bonita
Summary: Hermione esta muy interesada en el tema de los espiritus para una asignacion, sin querer hace un ritual de invocacion y alguien se apodera de su cuerpo...
1. Devuelveme mi cuerpo

**Pues aquí les dejo este nuevo fic, es una idea que me estaba rondando la mente, ojala les guste y me dejen muchos reviews.**

**Ninguno de los personajes son mios, pertenecen a JKR y a quien ella le haya cedido los derechos**

**Capitulo 1: Devuélveme mi cuerpo**

Entonces Harry has visto a Hermione o no?

No, la última vez que la vi seguía en la biblioteca buscando esos libros de espíritus para la asignación que le dieron – contesto el muchacho.

No crees que deberíamos buscarla – volvió a decir el chico pelirrojo – ya se me hace que es muy tarde para que siga ahí, no ha bajado a cenar, esta semana ha estado casi todo el tiempo en la biblioteca.

Si, pero recuerda que es Hermione, si se tratara de otra persona seria extraño, pero siendo ella, lo mas probable es que aun siga ahí – dijo el muchacho y los dos chicos se dirigieron a la biblioteca ahí justo en el fondo, como era su costumbre, estaba cierta castaña que seguía muy interesada en los libros que leía que no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado sola en la biblioteca de nuevo, claro con su acostumbrada montaña de libros.

¿Aun estas aquí? – dijo Harry

Chicos, ¿que hacen aquí?

Te vinimos a buscar, nos preocupó que no fueras a cenar – contesto Ron.

Gracias por preocuparse chicos, pero esta asignación es para mañana y aun me falta mucho para terminar, no puedo creer que me atrasara tanto – dijo la chica – Váyanse sin mi, yo en un momento los alcanzo, tendré que llevarme los libros a la sala común y terminar ahí mi asignación.

¿Tú te atrasaste para una asignación? – preguntó Ron – esas si que son noticias interesantes y muy extrañas.

En eso tiene razón, que has estado haciendo, por que llevas aquí toda la semana, precisamente con esa asignación – replico Harry.

Es que encontré unos libros muy interesantes y pues… ya saben como se me va el tiempo con un buen libro… – dijo la chica algo apenada – por eso es que… no he terminado mi asignación, pero hoy no me distraeré, si veo un buen libro lo separo y mejor me concentro completamente en terminar esto.

Bueno vámonos – dijo Harry a Ron – tú eres prefecto pero yo no, así que se supone que no puedo estar fuera de la sala común, mejor me regreso antes que el hurón o Snape aprovechen para quitarnos puntos.

Esta bien vámonos, por favor no vayas a tardar tanto, yo cubriré tus rondas para que puedas terminar con eso – le dijo Ron a Hermione

Gracias – dijo la chica levantándose de su asiento y de un brinco se prendió del pelirrojo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla – Descuida, iré en un momento, no es el mejor amigo del mundo – dijo la chica al moreno.

Si lo es, anda vámonos entre mas tarde mas peligro de toparnos al hurón – contesto el moreno.

Camino a la sala común, los dos amigos iban platicando, Harry no aguanto mas e hizo una pregunta que había querido hacer desde hacia tanto tiempo.

Oye Ron, puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro, lo que quieras

En realidad te gusta Hermione, es decir la quieres como mujer o como amiga solamente.

Si me gusta mucho Hermione, aunque ahora, bueno, antes la quería mucho, como mujer, por ponerlo en tus palabras, pero ahora hay alguien que me gusta muchísimo, otra chica, que me tiene pensando en ella constantemente, si no fuera… en fin, ahora creo que la quiero mas bien como amiga solamente, es decir es muy linda, si, eso ni como negarlo, pero es solo eso atracción –contesto Ron.

Si te entiendo, eso puede pasar, tienes razón Hermione es muy linda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En un lugar muy oscuro que no parecía ser alguna habitación del castillo dos sombras se apreciaban entre la oscuridad, una sombra muy alta, a simple vista se podía decir que era la sombra de un hombre, y otra sombra mas pequeña, una con silueta de mujer.

¿Cuando lo hará? – decía la sombra alta al parecer.

Creo que la chica lo hará en esta semana, quizá mañana, esta muy interesada en el tema – contesto la sombra más pequeña – es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Estas segura que ella podrá hacerlo – pregunto.

Claro, la he estado observando, tiene el perfil que necesitamos, es solitaria salvo por dos chicos que la buscan, además es muy inteligente, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa con la nariz metida entre los libros, además de ser un poco retraída y es débil físicamente, será muy fácil lograr lo que nos proponemos.

¿Crees que alguien lo note?

No lo creo, casi siempre esta solitaria, si de repente socializa mas creo que hasta la felicitarían.

¿Ya averiguaste su nombre? Recuerda que debes responder cuando la llamen

Creo que su nombre es Linda, así es como la llama uno de los dos chicos, también podría utilizar a alguno de los chicos para que puedas tomar su cuerpo y… tu sabes, tomaras su lugar para terminar lo que empezamos.

Pues aprovéchalo muy bien, recuerda que debes liberarme a mí también, siendo brujos nadie nos detendrá – contesto la sombra más grande.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al siguiente día Hermione se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre y se dirigió a la biblioteca a regresar los libros que había sacado a escondidas, devolvió todos menos uno, el que había estado tan interesada leyendo, después se fue al comedor a desayunar, aprovecho para estar un momento con los chicos, ahora que había terminado esa asignación estaba mas tranquila y podía pasar mas tiempo con ellos.

Hola chicos, como están – dijo Hermione.

Muy bien linda y tu, terminaste ya tu asignación – pregunto Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Si ya la entregue, debo decir que es un tema muy interesante, todo el mundo de los espíritus, lo que mas me llamo la atención fue lo de la invocación de espíritus, aunque solo encontré un libro y aun no he tenido tiempo de leerlo, quiero saber acerca del ritual – contesto la chica.

¡Ritual de invocación de espíritus! – se alarmo Ron al escuchar – no… no deberías siquiera estar buscando eso, cosas muy extrañas le pasan a la gente que intenta hacer contacto, además que es malo y pueden incluso hacer posesión de tu cuerpo.

Estas loco, los espíritus no te poseen si eres lo suficientemente cuidadoso, además solo lo voy a leer no lo haría, crees que me arriesgaría a ser expulsada del colegio – respondió la chica – y ustedes, ya terminaron sus asignaciones.

Bueno – dijo Harry – yo pensé que me podrías ayudar con mi asignación de… pociones, es que no entendí bien.

Claro siempre y cuando sea solo ayuda y no pretendas copiarme – contesto ella.

Genial – dijo el chico esbozando una gran sonrisa – bueno iremos a clase entonces, te veré mas tarde, no falles.

No lo haré – contesto a chica con una sonrisa – a ti jamás te fallaría.

Los chicos salieron del comedor y Hermione se dirigió a sus clases, una vez que entrego su asignación decidió dar un recorrido por el castillo, tenia dos horas libres antes de la hora de comida.

Hasta que te encuentro sangre sucia – dijo Malfoy al acercarse a la chica.

Vaya, y a que debo el honor de ser buscada por el chico mas asediado del colegio – le contesto, con un halo de sarcasmo y mirando hacia atrás del chico se aventuro a decir – vaya te decidiste a andar solo, me sorprende que no vengas con tus guaruras o tu novia.

Cállate Granger, solo te estaba buscando por que el Profesor Snape me lo pidió, quiere hablar contigo urgentemente – contesto Malfoy.

Pero si que es mi día de suerte, el chico mas asediado y el mejor profesor de Hogwarts me buscan con urgencia – continuo con su sarcasmo – se puede saber que es lo que quiere.

Eso no me lo dijo, deja de hacerte la tonta y camina, que el Profesor Snape quiere que te acompañe, no vayas a desaparecerte – le dijo el chico casi empujándola.

Ya suéltame hurón, puedo ir sola – **es que es tan guapo, si no fuera un Malfoy y no me odiara tanto… pero por que tiene que ser tan arrogante, además de sus malditas creencias de sangre, si lo pudiera hacer cambiar… PERO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO, ES UN MALFOY NO LO OLVIDES un Malfoy, si, pero un Malfoy tan lindo**pensaba la chica mientras caminaba detrás de Malfoy.

Entra Granger – dijo Snape al ver a los chicos cruzar la puerta – Draco, sal y cierra la puerta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ay que le interesa a el como hago mis deberes, los entrego y correctos, además las rondas como prefecta… a el que le interesa si Ron esta dispuesto a ayudarme. Es que hay ocasiones en que me saca de quicio, no lo soporto, el no es nadie para estarme llamando la atención en esos aspectos, hay veces que quisiera… – decía la chica mientras caminaba de regreso a la sala común.

Que quisieras que linda, ya estás lista – le dijo Harry interceptándola antes que llegara al retrato de la dama gorda.

¡Ahh! Me asustaste – dijo ella exaltada – lista, para que… ah si claro en que quieres que te ayude, me dijiste que ya habías terminado la asignación de pociones.

Si, es que quiero que me ayudes con… bueno, es que no se… no se que hacer – dijo pensativo – hay una chica… una muy linda que me gusta… pero aun no se que hacer con ella… no se si deba… decírselo o… hacérselo saber de alguna manera.

Y quien es ella, ¿alguien que conozco? – pregunto curiosa.

Si, - contesto rápidamente – es alguien que conoces a la perfección – levantó la mirada dirigiéndola hacia ella, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los ojos miel de la castaña y no parecían querer mirar a otro lado, los de ella también estaban fijos en los de él, estaba esperando la confesión del chico, por mucho que esta le doliera – pero no puedo decirle nada… tu sabes, esta Ginny y…

Y no quieres herir a Ginny… Harry, tu de verdad quieres a Ginny?

Si, a Ginny la quiero, la quiero mucho, pero es un cariño diferente, pensé que la quería como pareja pero… bueno quiero mas a… - dijo acercándose a Hermione, sus manos se posaron sobre su cintura y ella intentaba hacerse hacia atrás pero no lo conseguía.

Harry yo… no se que… que es lo que quieres hacer – dijo apartándose rápidamente de él.

Es que no lo entiendes, no puedo apartarla de mi cabeza… no dejo de pensar… si tan solo… si fuera posible… – se acerco nuevamente a ella, intentando eliminar el espacio entre ellos.

¿Has visto a Harry? – decía una pelirroja a otra chica mientas cruzaba el pasillo.

Aquí estoy – contesto Harry apartándose de Hermione pero sin despegar su mirada de ella.

Por fin te encuentro – dijo Ginny alcanzándolos – no sabia que estabas aquí – dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione

Estaba explicándole algo de… pociones… pero ya terminamos – dijo marcando sus palabras y lanzando una mirada de reproche a Harry.

Anda vamos – dijo Ginny al tomar a Harry de la mano y jalarlo para irse con ella.

Aun tenemos algo pendiente, no hemos terminado – le dijo Harry a Hermione caminando detrás de la pelirroja.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Listo, ahora si podemos estar solos, juntos, sin que nadie nos moleste – dijo Ginny.

Si, solos…

Ahora si puedes… bueno podemos... tu sabes – dijo ella acercándose a el, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos e intentando acercar su cabeza y su boca a la de Harry, consiguió darle el beso pero este se aparto de ella inmediatamente.

Ginny yo… yo quiero decirte algo… es que hay algo que… bueno creo que es necesario que sepas…

Que es lo que pasa…

Bueno es que, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, que siempre te he querido y siempre te querré pero…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione estaba sentada ahora en su habitación, pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en el pasillo, había estado a punto de besarlo, eso era genial, sabia que tenia una oportunidad con él, creyó haberla perdido cuando supo que había pedido a Ginny que fuera su novia pero… ahora sabia que la tenia, Ginny era su amiga si, pero el era el chico que la tenia. Bajo a la biblioteca antes que la cerraran y encontró lo que estaba buscando, ahora que era prefecta podía buscar algún libro en la sección prohibida y lo encontró, invocación de espíritus, lo saco de la biblioteca se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación.

Esperó que sus compañeras estuvieran dormidas dijo entonces invoco el hechizo lumos y comenzó a leer, inconscientemente estaba leyendo en voz alta – Yo te conjuro gran Círculo de protección, de manera que seas un límite entre el mundo de los hombres y el reino de los espíritus. Un lugar de perfecto amor, confianza, paz y alegría. Aquí y ahora elevaré un caldero de energías protectoras que contienen el Poder. En el nombre del Señor y la Dama... yo te conjuro gran Círculo de protección – leía parada y como era costumbre en ella daba círculos en el piso, mientras comenzó a leer pensó que seria mas sencillo leer con velas que con su varita encendida, así que coloco cuatro velas, se detuvo (inconscientemente) de frente al norte donde había colocado una vela y dijo – Salve espíritus guardianes del Norte. Antiguos de la Tierra, sean bienvenidos. Carguen y protejan este Círculo con los poderes de las rocas –continuo su lectura mientras encendía cada una de las velas, sin querer iba encendiendo la vela del punto cardinal que iba leyendo – Salve espíritus guardianes del Este. Antiguos del Aire, sean bienvenidos. Carguen y protejan este Círculo con los poderes de los vientos... Salve espíritus guardianes del Sur. Antiguos del Fuego, sean bienvenidos. Carguen y protejan este Círculo con los poderes de las llamas… Salve espíritus guardianes del Oeste. Antiguos del Agua, sean bienvenidos. Carguen y protejan este Círculo con los poderes de las mareas.

Ahora que ya tenia encendidas las velas estaba a punto de apagar su varita pero entonces vio en la lectura algo que le llamo la atención entonces con su varita apuntando hacia arriba dijo – Gran Espíritu te rindo honor. Carga y protege este Círculo con tu Poder. Así como es Arriba, es abajo – dijo bajando su varita no se daba cuenta pero inconscientemente estaba haciendo el ritual de invocación de espíritus y había un espíritu que estaba esperando justo eso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todo coincide con el ritual de invocación, debo decir que fuiste muy buena para jugar con sus casualidades – dijo la sombra más grande.

Claro, y como ella no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, no sellara el portal y no hará la puerta necesaria para salir, así que saldrá del círculo sin protección y ahí es donde actuare – dijo la otra sombra.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya Hermione estaba en el centro del circulo de invocación y estaba por continuar con su lectura cuando el gato de una chica del tercer curso entro en la habitación de Hermione y se coloco junto a ella, había dejado su varita en el suelo y el gato la tomo y se la llevo en su hocico – eit, ven acá gato, ven acá – dijo Hermione levantándose siguió al gato y justo cuando dio un paso fuera de su circulo de protección sintió como si algo atravesara su cuerpo, algo gélido que la dejo parada, el gato simplemente dejo la varita de Hermione en el suelo nuevamente y salio de la habitación.

Ahora si niña estúpida, hiciste lo que había estado esperando toda la semana por que hicieras – se dijo al espejo, el espejo devolvía la imagen de Hermione pero con ropas diferentes a las que llevaba su cuerpo y parecía que se podía mover sin importar que su cuerpo se quedara quieto.

Pero que me sucede – dijo la Hermione del espejo, con gran asombro.

Pues, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Lishka, y durante las ultimas semanas he estado jugando contigo, y finalmente logre lo que quería – dijo Lishka.

Pero que haces no lo entiendo que fue lo que paso, como es que estas en mi cuerpo – decía Hermione.

Solo mira niña, hiciste el circulo y el ritual de invocación, y obviamente olvidaste salir de manera segura debo decir que ese gato me fue muy útil – le contesto Lishka.

Pero que, SAL DE AHÍ AYUDENME, AYUDENME – gritaba ella.

Olvídalo, no te canses, nadie te puede ver ni oír, cuanto lo siento – dijo en un tono sarcástico – ahora si me permites, tengo que cerrar el circulo – se acerco al suelo tomo la varita de Hermione y trazo una pequeña puerta con la varita para entrar al circulo.

Se coloco frente a las velas y conforme decía una palabras apagaba la vela - Les doy gracias antiguos del Agua, guardianes del Oeste, pueden partir ahora. Benditos sean… Les doy gracias antiguos del Fuego, guardianes del Sur, pueden partir ahora. Benditos sean… Les doy gracias antiguos del Aire, guardianes del Este, pueden partir ahora. Benditos sean… Les doy gracias antiguos del Tierra, guardianes del Norte, pueden partir ahora. Benditos sean.

Después camino en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj y golpeando el suelo con los pies dijo - El Círculo esta abierto, pero nunca estará roto. Y el poder del Universo aún me protege

¡un momento dijiste el gato! – dijo Hermione – como es que el gato…

Ah niña tonta te falto leer la última parte – le dijo Lishka acercando el libro al espejo y leyó en voz alta – Pero nunca lo olvides que no debes salir del Círculo sin antes abrir una puerta temporal o despedir a los invitados, en este caso yo – dijo mirando el espejo – Recuerda que sólo los gatos pueden entrar y salir del Círculo – cerro el libro y levanto la mirada hacia los ojos de Hermione – no te preocupes, error de principiante, gracias por el cuerpo y la varita – le dijo y se metió en la cama, cerrando las cortinas.

**Reviews please**


	2. Comportamiento Raro

**Hola, aquí dejando el segundo capitulo de mi historia, ojala les guste mucho y no se me confundan.**

**De ahora en adelante escribire _Hermione_, cuando se trate de Lishka en el cuerpo de Hermione y _Herms_ cuando se trate de Hermione normal**

**Capitulo 2: Comportamiento Raro**

La mañana siguiente Hermione seguía dormida placidamente en su cama, había faltado a sus primeras clases de la mañana pero siendo Lishka no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, cuando se despertó se dirigió hacia el espejo, que le devolvía una imagen que no era la de ella, le devolvía una muy molesta Hermione Granger.

Que quieres niña, quítate para que pueda verme en el espejo, tengo que ver como estoy para poderme arreglar – dijo Hermione al espejo.

Que quiero, obviamente sabes que es lo que quiero, que me devuelvas mi cuerpo, quiero volver a ser yo – contesto Herms, muy molesta.

Olvídalo niña, finalmente tengo un cuerpo y pienso aprovecharlo así que quítate – repitió.

No pienso irme de aquí, pienso quedarme atada a ti dado que no tengo otra cosa que hacer – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Como quieras – Hermione se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde se disponía a bañarse para poder después buscar una manera de liberarlo… una ves que salio del baño se envolvió en una toalla y se amarro otra toalla en la cabeza. Se dirigió nuevamente al espejo para verificar que Herms no estuviera ahí, pero se equivoco ahí estaba mirándola fijamente.

Al menos cuidas de mi cuerpo – le dijo Herms.

No pensabas que no lo iba a aprovechar, ahora dado que me bloquearas mi propio reflejo, mejor me visto – se paro frente al armario de Hermione ya se había puesto ropa interior y comenzó a inspeccionar.

Debes ponerte el uniforme, a no ser que pretendas que pongan una detención – le dijo Herms.

Eso ya lo se niña – contesto sacando su uniforme del armario – solo que eso no impide que le de mi propio toque.

Se vistió se puso la falda que debían llevar las alumnas, solo que la doblo hacia arriba de manera que le quedara al menos diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla, la blusa se la dejo con algunos botones estratégicamente desabrochados de manera que se observaba como si fuera un gran escote el que llevaba, la corbata se la dejo floja para que se apreciara el escote y la tunica se la dejo desabrochada de manera que al caminar se observara su atuendo, entonces se volvió a colocar frente al espejo.

Te gusta lo que ves niña – pregunto Hermione

Estas loca, no puedes salir así, eso es demasiado, yo nunca me vestiría de esa manera, estamos aquí para estudiar no para que todo el mundo se nos quede viendo – respondió Herms alarmada – es que no lo entiendes, mis amigos se darán cuenta de inmediato que no soy yo misma y te descubrirán.

Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo, yo me vestiría así en cada oportunidad que tenga si logro hacer que los demás me volteen a ver pues excelente, y tus amigos, son hombres crees que no tengo algún plan para convencerlos, ahora apártate que tengo aprovechar el cabello húmedo para poder hacer algo con el, no ves que lo tienes de desastre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oye has visto a Hermione – preguntaba Ron en la sala común, pues era medio día y la castaña aun no asistía a ninguna clase, lo cual en ella era muy extraño.

Entonces giro la vista hacia el dormitorio de la chica pues la puerta se estaba abriendo y de ella salio Hermione, solo que no parecía ella, al contrario era como si la hubieran llevado a algún salón de belleza, o el equivalente en el mundo mágico, pues la chica se veía muy bien, además de haber arreglado la ropa para que se viera de forma mas provocadora, su cabello lucia muy bien, Lishka había alcanzado a acomodarlo (aun con Hermione obstruyéndole la vista) de manera que los rizos quedaran como si estuvieran húmedos, caían con gracia sobre sus hombros y espalda dando a una Hermione muy bella, todos los chicos en la sala común voltearon a verla y algunos no pudieron contener sus halagos y piropos, lo cual parecía agradarle pues caminaba muy lentamente y meneando la cintura. Salio de la sala común y se dirigió al comedor pues tenia mucha hambre.

Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa, por que te vistes así – dijo Ron al alcanzarla y tomarla por un brazo para girarla frente a él, mientras intentaba cerrarle la túnica – te paso algo acaso, has faltado a la mitad de tus clases, te sientes bien.

Quieres soltarme, yo me visto de la manera que quiera – respondió Hermione abriendo nuevamente su tunica – que… no te gusta como me veo – enseguida se acerco a Ron provocativamente pasando su mano por el brazo del chico.

Pero estas loca, ni siquiera Cho, se viste así, además tú no actúas así normalmente – contesto Ron apartándose de ella – que es lo que pretendes.

Pues de ahora en adelante me vestiré como quiera, y actuare como quiera, esta soy la nueva yo, le guste a quien le guste – dijo Hermione dando media vuelta caminando nuevamente hacia el comedor.

Todo mundo se le quedaba viendo, pues además de estar vestida de esa manera estaba actuando de una manera demasiado provocativa, pues si bien la castaña tenía muy buen cuerpo lo sabia ocultar muy bien llevando el uniforme del colegio y la túnica siempre cerrada, ahora no estaba ocultándose ni tantito y caminaba muy despacio y meneando la cadera de una manera muy sensual, tan pronto entro al comedor todos dirigieron la mirada hacia ella y en ves de avergonzarse disminuyo su paso, hasta que llego hasta donde estaba cierto moreno que le llamo la atención.

Wow – fue lo único que atinó a decir Harry cuando la castaña se poso ante él – te ves muy… – miro de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba – bien

Gracias – contesto sentándose demasiado cerca de Harry.

Se puede saber por que estas vestida así – pregunto curioso, aun seguía sin poder cerrar la boca.

Por nada, el día de hoy me apeteció salir así de mi recamara y lo hice.

Pues wow… ojala te apetezca mas seguido… es decir… fue un gran cambio – dijo apenado.

Ginny entro al gran comedor en cuanto vio que Harry estaba con Hermione, que como estaba de espaldas a no vio como estaba vestida, y vio la manera en que Harry la observaba.

Así que es por ella verdad – le dijo Ginny muy molesta.

Ginny que te sucede, ella es solo mi amiga – contesto el moreno.

Asi es – dijo Hermione dando media vuelta fue entonces que Ginny se dio cuenta de cómo estaba vestida, esa no era Hermione – no es mas que mi amigo.

Y a ti que te pasa, por que te vistes de esa manera, te ves… peor que Cho – dijo recalcando pues Cho había sido novia de Harry – ahora entiendo ¿te gustan las chicas así verdad? – dijo saliendo del comedor a paso muy rápido

Por favor Ginny, como puedes pensar eso – intento seguirla pero fue detenido por Hermione.

Déjala, ahora recuerdo que tu y yo teníamos una platica pendiente – le dijo acercándose a Harry.

Por favor linda, déjame hablar con ella – dijo Harry saliendo del comedor.

Cielos, ni siquiera así se atreve, como se supone que consiga un cuerpo de hombre… un momento – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin ahí había un grupo de chicos todos hablando y dirigiendo sus miradas hacia ella – quizá alguno de ellos.

Salio del comedor esperando que saliera el grupo de chicos. Una ves que los vio cruzar la puerta se dirigió hacia ellos – Hola Chicos.

Que quieres Sangre Sucia Inmunda – contesto Malfoy

Solo quiero conversar, no hace falta ser tan agresivos – dijo acercándose lentamente.

Se puede saber de que quieres conversar con nosotros, por que no te vas con San Potter o la Comadreja.

Por que hoy me apetece cambiar de compañía y pensé que quizá ustedes podrían ser una buena opción, no creo que a tus amigos les moleste – dijo mirando a Crabbe, Goyle y Zabinni que la miraban de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez, tan pronto Malfoy los volteo a ver Crabbe y Goyle desviaron la mirada pero no Zabinni, él se acerco a la castaña y la tomo por la cintura.

Que tenias en mente preciosa – pregunto el chico.

Nada en especial, solo salir a dar una vuelta por el castillo, tener un poco de privacidad tal vez – contestó sin separarse de Zabinni.

Déjate de juegos Blaise, suéltala, es una sangre sucia – le dijo Malfoy

Pero ella esta dispuesta a divertirse – dijo sin apartar la mirada de Hermione

Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa el día de hoy, había algo en tu jugo de calabaza o fue idea de estos Slytherins – dijo Ron casi gritando.

Relájate quieres, si tu no quieres estar conmigo, ya encontré alguien que no lo duda.

Ahh si, y de seguro que adivino los planes de este mortífago en potencia, llevarte con quien-tu-sabes para que te pueda matar.

Por favor, no seas ridículo, nadie va a llevar a nadie con nadie, si yo quiero estar con… él – dijo esperando que completara su nombre

Blaise – dijo el chico.

Blaise, me voy con Blaise, gústele a quien le guste.

Estas loca, ahora mismo nos vamos a la sala común – le dijo Ron jalándola por el brazo.

Ya escuchaste Weasley, ella quiere estar aquí conmigo, así que déjala en paz – dijo Blaise soltando el agarre de Ron con Hermione.

Por favor ven conmigo a la Sala común – dijo Ron mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

No, me quedo aquí con Blaise, ya escuchaste así que… - la chica hizo una pausa, después miro a Ron con ojos suplicantes y dijo – ¡Ayúdame! – Herms había tomado posesión por un momento

¿Ayudarte a que? – pregunto extrañado

A hacer lo que yo quiero, ahora déjame en paz – dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguida de Blaise, tanto Ron, Malfoy, Crabe y Goyle se quedaron parados en el pasillo observando la escena.

Escúchame bien comadreja, mas te vale que esto no sea un truco de ustedes, por que si es así te lo juro que tomare represalias.

No se que es lo que estas pretendiendo implicar hurón pero te lo juro que ese no es ningún truco, algo le esta pasando a Hermione y pretendo averiguar que es.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No, lo dejaste muy claro, tu quieres a alguien mas que obviamente no soy yo.

Ginny por favor, si termine lo nuestro no es por que me guste alguien mas – mintió – es que no siento por ti lo mismo que tu sientes por mi, y no creo que sea justo eso para ti.

Es que yo te lo dije, a mi no me importa, yo lograre que tu me quieras de la manera que yo te quiero a ti.

No, entiéndelo por favor, no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas.

Es que no lo entiendo, como si hasta hace poco no podiamos vivir uno sin el otro ahora dices que no sientes lo mismo por mi.

Ginny es que… por favor no preguntes

Es que ¿qué? Harry, que es lo que pasa, por que estas terminando realmente conmigo…

Es que no te quiero – grito un poco desesperado por la situación y después se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

La pelirroja no pudo decir nada más, bajo su mirada directamente al suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar rápidamente por sus ojos, quería salir corriendo de ahí pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, llorar era lo único que podía hacer, se dejo caer, quedo de rodillas en el suelo con la mirada clavada al piso, no quería voltear a verlo, no podía.

Por favor Ginny, no te pongas así – le dijo colocándose frente a ella y la abrazo.

Quítate, no te me acerques, sabes, yo pensé que eras una mejor persona

Ginny por favor, es tu dolor hablando por favor intenta comprender

Comprender que, que jugaste con mis sentimientos, no Harry eso no se hace – enseguida se levanto del suelo y comenzó a correr su cuerpo finalmente respondió, corrió tan rápido como pudo, llorando y sin mirar atrás, dejando a Harry hincado en el suelo pensando en lo que había hecho, la había dañado y mucho.

Una vez que la pelirroja llego al castillo no supo hacia donde correr, así que se refugio en uno de los pasillos que casi nadie visitaba, pensando en que podría estar un momento sola, escogió un rincón y se sentó, mirando hacia la nada, dejo que el llanto la tomara por completo.

No deberías estar sola si te sientes tan triste – dijo una voz que interrumpió a Ginny e hizo que volteara hacia esa persona.

Neville, pero que…

Te vi entrar al castillo, vi que ibas corriendo y llorando y pensé que podrías necesitar un hombro, o un pañuelo, o quizá solo alguien que este aquí sin decir nada, haciéndote compañía… la tristeza y la soledad son una muy mala combinación.

Neville… gracias – le dijo con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa, luego se volvió hacia una ventana que estaba cerca, ahí estaba él, justo en el lugar que había estado ella, seguía sentado en el suelo, estaba solo – No me quiere… – una lagrima volvió a resbalar por su mejilla.

Entiendo, aquí estoy, no es necesario que digas nada mas si no quieres… puedo solo estar contigo – le dijo girándola hacia él y tomándola en brazos, gesto que Ginny adopto enseguida y lo abrazo fuertemente y sin decir nada soltó un par de lágrimas mas, hundida en el pecho del chico.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Niña estúpida que es lo que pretendes – dijo Hermione.

Creíste que no haría nada para luchar – contesto Herms – para tu desgracia hice bien mi tarea, y leí que aun que suceda una posesión mi esencia sigue ligada a mi cuerpo, así que luchare por volver a tener completo control de mi cuerpo. Creo que eche a perder tu aventura con Blaise, debiste haber escuchado a Ron e irte con él a la sala común.

Esa es una buena idea, debí haberme ido con Ron a la sala común, ahora Linda, apártate no me vencerás, yo tengo completo control sobre ti.

Buena suerte – le dijo Herms mostrando una sonrisa – la vas a necesitar.

Suerte la necesitaras tu Linda…

Con quien hablas – pregunto Harry al ver a Hermione parada frente al espejo.

Quizá lo cambie por este otro – dijo Hermione mirando al espejo con una sonrisa juguetona.

No, él no – contesto Hermione alarmada

Excelente con él será.

Pregunte con quien hablas linda – dijo Harry nuevamente – es solo tu reflejo en el espejo.

Perdón es que a veces me gusta pensar en voz alta y frente aun espejo es mejor no lo crees – le dijo Hermione acercándose a su cuerpo – ahora si nuestra platica… en que íbamos, bueno la podemos adelantar unas líneas verdad – entonces sin mas lo besó…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ojala les guste y me dejen su review, agradeceré cualquier comentario, no sean tímidos y denle GO**


	3. ¿Hermione?

**Bueno aquí otro capi de esta historia que se me ocurrió, jeje ojala y me dejen sus reviews que me encanta recibir**

**Saludines a todos los que me leen y los que dejan un review saludo doble, ojala les guste me quedo un poco corto pero bueno de lo bueno poco, jajaja**

**A leer**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Hermione?**

Pero… por que lo hiciste… yo…

Que pasa pensé que era lo que querías – le dijo Hermione – o que acaso no te gusto?

Pues gustarme si, me gusto mucho pero… tu no eres así, que te sucede

No me sucede nada, deberías de aprovechar que estoy de humor para estar contigo – dijo lanzando una sonrisa al espejo, claramente estaba burlándose de Herms.

Por que le sonríes al espejo – pregunto Harry – segura que estas bien, digo primero te encuentro hablando sola con el espejo y ahora le sonríes y además esa sonrisa… es como de burla…

Bueno que, no puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, ashh eres tan aburrido niño – dijo Hermione – creo que mejor…

Por favor, sácame de aquí – dijo Herms tomando a Harry por el brazo – por favor, ayúdame…

El moreno estaba por demás confundido del tono suplicante que había utilizado la castaña y esa mirada de desesperación – que te ayude con que, que te sucede – le dijo tomándola por la cintura – quieres que te lleve a la enfermería

NO… yo no necesito ir a la enfermería, para que, no ves que estoy muy bien – le dijo soltándose de Harry – nada de eso

Pero tu acabas de…

De comprobar una vez mas que a los hombres se les puede chantajear muy fácil usando la debilidad de una misma – miro al espejo donde estaba Herms con una amplia sonrisa triunfal en la boca y los brazos cruzados en señal de victoria – tu y yo hablaremos muy seriamente – dijo muy enojada abandonado al pasillo dejando un Harry muy confundido y una Herms muy satisfecha con su hazaña, como no podía verla se quedo un momento en ese espejo, luego iría con Hermione pues como seguía conectada a su cuerpo no era difícil encontrarla.

Pero que le sucede, nunca se había comportado de esa manera, estaba tan rara…

_Harry, Harry por favor dime que me escuchas, por favor dame una seña de que me escuchas._

Miro hacia el espejo – quizá este espejo… puede ser, si existe de Oesed, tal vez este también tenga algo mágico en él – lo examinaba cuidadosamente por cada centímetro del espejo intentando descubrir algo.

Por favor, dame alguna señal – pedía Herms suplicante – por favor, hazme saber si me escuchas por favor Harry.

Pero no lo entiendo, es un espejo común y corriente… Hermione, que te sucede – dijo el chico por preocupación.

Si, si me escuchas Harry por favor, nuevamente repite mi nombre si me escuchas repítelo por favor hazlo…

Será mejor que me vaya de aquí no se que le pasa, quizá sea cosa de mujeres, he escuchado que se ponen medio locas en esos días – dijo en voz alta

¿Qué?, no Harry eso no es, por favor no te vayas – Hermione iba saltando entre espejos y superficies reflejantes por todo el castillo – por favor dime que me escuchas, tu y yo siempre lo hemos hecho, dime que me escuchas, di mi nombre dilo…

Que tontería, solo a mi se me ocurre pensar algo así, la pobre esta en la semana difícil del mes y yo queriéndola llevar a la enfermería por algo a lo que ya debe estar acostumbrada – dijo riendo para si mismo – ay Harry esta ves si que te pasaste de tonto – y comenzó a reír

NO por favor, no Harry, ayúdame – gritaba entonces se volvió a topar con Hermione

Aun no te has callado – le dijo bruscamente al espejo pues Harry ya se había ido lejos – no me dejas andar en paz te escucho gritar, Harry no te podrá ayudar por que no te escucha, me oíste niña tonta.

Eso es lo que tu crees – respondió Herms – me va a escuchar, no dejare que te quedes en mi cuerpo por siempre.

Síguelo intentando niña mientras no se haga el ritual de… bueno eso no es información que te sea útil verdad, seguro no sabes ni nadie sabe como hacerlo.

Sigue con tus aires de grandeza estúpido espíritu de tercera – le dijo Herms, si quería su atención debía obligarla a escucharla.

Espíritu de tercera ay por favor, de verdad piensas que eso me hará enojar, no tienes idea niña – le contesto Hermione.

Ah entonces que es lo que puedo hacer para que te enojes de verdad – le sonrió de manera irónica – tal vez tomar posesión de mi cuerpo nuevamente, me estoy haciendo muy buena en eso sabias, quizá unos días más y podré decirle la verdad a alguien.

Cállate no sabes lo que dices, además, sigue en tu ignorancia, no podrás pues si sigues encerrada ahí entre espejos nadie te escuchará – le contestó furiosa.

Pues que esperas, sácame de aquí, devuélveme mi cuerpo, adelante dámelo, consíguete otro cuerpo

No el que tengo me gusta mucho, pertenece a una niña patética y aburrida que ni siquiera tiene un novio, lo que me da la ventaja de hacer lo que yo quiera con su cuerpo.

Eso tu crees, le pelirrojo lo recuerdas, el es mi novio, y si necesitas un cuerpo desaprovechaste la oportunidad de tenerlo a él, pues ya sospecha de tu comportamiento.

Cállate niña iré a comprobar si lo que dices es cierto – le dijo mientras caminaba iba hablando sola – después de todo es hombre y todos tienen una debilidad, y de eso me puedo aprovechar.

Llego al pasillo que daba a la sala común y escucho gente discutir se quedo oculta para escuchar.

Entonces por que la mirabas de esa manera ehh – preguntaba Ginny.

Escúchame, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver, te lo había dicho, por eso hablamos te lo había explicado y no me quieres escuchar, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

Entonces quien, alguien debe ser para que me hayas dejado así solamente, nadie deja de querer a alguien de la noche a la mañana.

Escúchame, escúchame bien por favor, no es que no te quiera, te quiero mucho Ginny por favor, es solo que no te quiero de la manera que tu me quieres ami o de la manera que quieres que te quiera.

Hermione dio vuelta por el pasillo caminando muy sensualmente, con la mirada fija en los ojos de Harry, el moreno no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia él, Herms esperaba el momento preciso para tomar control unos segundos de su cuerpo pues se dio cuenta de la intención de Lishka al caminar así.

Y sigues diciendo que no es por ella – le dijo Ginny al ver la manera en que ambos estaban con la mirada fija en el otro.

Cuando estaba a solo un paso de Harry este se hizo para atrás – que te pasa, sigues actuando de manera muy extraña – no desviaba la mirada había notado un brillo que sus ojos no tenían normalmente.

Extraña, no de ninguna manera, solo que, me dieron ganas de continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente hace unos minutos – le dijo con voz sensual – sabes la manera en que besas… es… muy irresistible

Pero yo… Ginny no – la pelirroja había corrido – por que estas haciendo esto – la miro a los ojos

Por que… tengo ganas de estar contigo – se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso, uno de esos besos apasionados, entonces tan solo unos dos segundos después que lo beso se aparto de él de golpe.

Espíritus… mi… cuerpo, por favor ayúdame – le dijo Herms – rompe el espejo cuando yo este… cuando yo este frente a ti – regreso a la voz sensual – por que lo que vas a ver es solo para tus ojos

Y eso que tiene que ver con los espíritus – le dijo muy confundido

El espíritu, cual espíritu, quien dijo algo de espíritus debes estar confundido, vamos acompáñame

Entraron a la sala común que se encontraba prácticamente vacía, salvo una pareja de chicos de tercer año que aprovechaban para besarse en un rincón de la sala – no te parece que ellos nos dan una idea, quizá deberíamos imitarlos un poco.

Harry la seguía mirando muy extrañado, ahora estaba seguro que no se trataba de ella, quizá tenia que comprobarlo de alguna manera pero como, Hermione se encontraba sentada junto a él, prácticamente se había sentado sobre él y se acerco a su boca, comenzó a besarle muy lentamente por el cuello.

Linda…

Dime…

Sobre lo que hablamos el otro día…

Si…

Has pensado decírselo a alguien…

Decirles que…

Bueno es que lo que me comentaste… habías dicho que ibas a…

Que iba a que – se separo de él molesta pues el insistía en hablar y ella quería aprovechar para hechizarlo y así tener el cuerpo que necesitaba – lo que sea, olvídalo si no se que me paso pero ya no pienso hacerlo.

Estas segura, es que bueno yo… por como te estas comportando parece que quieres hacerlo…

¿Hacerlo?

Si, pero sabes no creo que aquí sea buena idea, quizá si vamos a algún lugar mas privado

Privado… tu quieres que…

Así es – Harry le sonrío, lo había logrado, esa no era Hermione, ahora lo tenia claro.

Pues tu guía el camino – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Pero, no… de que estas hablando por favor… no – comenzó a gritar Herms.

Salieron de la sala común, Harry llevaba a Hermione de la cintura, la llevaría a la sala de los menesteres, Hermione iba prácticamente colgada de él y lo iba besando todo el camino, en el cuello en la cara, si quería llevar a cabo su plan debía actuar como si así lo deseara. Harry la abrazo cuando estaban frente aun espejo, coloco a Hermione para que le diera la espalda, él había comprendido que algo tenia que ver el espejo así que la abrazo Herms los miraba ya había dejado de gritar, Harry miro fijamente el espejo, guiño un ojo y se llevo el dedo a la boca en señal de silencio.

Herms sabia que Harry no podía verla pero esa era claramente una señal para ella entonces no todo estaba perdido, él lo sabía y hallaría la manera de liberarla, estaba casi segura.

&&&&&

El día siguiente Hermione se levanto en su cama, no recordaba nada solo haber entrado con Harry a una habitación que no había visto en el castillo pero que igual no importaba, estaba muy enfadada por que pensaba que su plan daría resultado, cosa que tampoco sucedió, entonces se coloco frente al espejo pero este solo le devolvía su reflejo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, unas semanas que llevaba ahí dentro (N/A: no lo he manejado así pero ha pasado algún tiempo desde que Lishka se apodero de Hermione)

Se le hizo muy extraño pero se alegro de eso – por fin ahí estoy, vaya me arreglare bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, eso es mas que excelente.

La chica se dio un largo y muy lindo baño, salio y se dirigió al armario, escogió su ropa que como siempre había arreglado para mostrar un poco mas de piel de la necesaria o de la que los profesores quisieran pero frente a ellos solo se cubría un poco con la tunica, en otros lados solo la abría para mostrar el cuerpo del que ahora gozaba, y con el espejo libre para mirarse los resultados fueron mejores de lo que esperaba, mucho mejores, ahora su cabello si lucia completamente bien y su cara la llevaba maquillada.

Entro al comedor y se dirigió a la mesa de los Gryffindor donde Harry le regresaba una mirada muy sospechosa, le sonreía abiertamente, ella se dirigió junto a él y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo este se hizo para atrás.

Que pasa, pensé que… bueno después de ayer

Nada es solo que todo el mundo esta viendo – le contestó Harry – además, creo que te llevaras una sorpresa, solo es cuestión de que estés preparada, LINDA – recalco esa ultima palabra

**Adelante dejen sus reviews**

**Contesto Reviews**

**Tety: **como vez si beso a Harry y no solo una vez, lo siento no lo pude evitar, pero me encanta esa pareja, luego habrá una sorpresa

**Tu prójimo**: la palabra LINDA tiene un sentido de ser, creo que ya te diste cuenta en la historia, sino, leela nuevamente, y lo del beso, bueno sabemos que Hermione no batalla para expresarse y siendo que tenia que entregar esa "Asignacion" para el siguiente dia, pues el beso es justificado, lo de las expresiones bueno, son vicios que uno adquiere… pero muchas gracias por tu review, tus criticas se aceptan, por favor sigue leyendo para que me digas que es lo que no te parece.

**Selegna Malfoy:** lo de linda, ya veran que es relevante para la historia, ojala el review de este capitulo me llegue mas pronto que el del anterior.

El resto de las personas que lean, si quieren una contestación personalizada pues dejen un review que me encanta recibirlos

**Ahora si denle GO!**


	4. Atando Cabos

**De regrso con un capi mas, ya me hacia falta escribir y pues lo estoy haciendo ojala les guste y quiero recibir reviews, no entretengo mas y a leer**

**Lo siento, se termino la inspiración al subir capi**

**Capitulo 4: Atando Cabos**

Harry había salido del comedor muy rápido que no le había dado tiempo a Hermione de irse con él, si quería liberar al otro espíritu necesitaba ganarse la confianza de Harry para poder inducirlo a hacer el rito de invocación o de lo contrario poder controlarlo para ella efectuarlo y dar paso a la posesión pero que haría.

Hermione, donde has estado – le pregunto Ron al verla caminar pensativa por el pasillo, seguía con su pose de Diva.

La chica paso de lado, ignorando monumentalmente a Ron.

Te estoy hablando, ven para acá – le dijo tomando su brazo para detenerla.

Pero que… Hola – su sensual voz salió de nuevo, tenía otra posible victima.

Hola… me dices hola después que me ignoraste

Ignorarte, si ni siquiera te vi, pero ahora que estamos aquí y juntos y… bueno – se acerco mucho al cuerpo de Ron – quizá tú y yo podríamos – comenzó a pasar su mano por el pecho del chico, quien se empezó a tornar igual de rojo que su cabello – tu sabes, aprovechar el tiempo

Pero que te pasa – se aparto Ron mirándola muy confundido – pero si me acaba de decir Ginny que…

No le hagas caso a la pelirroja, esta celosa… yo no tengo la culpa, si el quería estar conmigo, no se lo podía negar – le dijo con la misma actitud y nuevamente eliminando la distancia entre los dos.

Definitivamente estas muy extraña, tu no actúas de esa manera, que acaso estas poseída?

¿POSEIDA? – Puso cara de sorpresa, no pensó que alguien la descubriera tan fácil – de que estas hablando – al mirar la cara del chico comprendió que no era en serio, rápidamente lanzo una risa fingida, demasiado fingida – para nada… yo solo estaba… jugando, quería ver si alguien era capaz de… notar el ligero cambio en mi actitud.

Ligero… por favor, ligero hubiera sido que tu y Malfoy se hicieran mejores amigos, lo tuyo fue un cambio completo.

No exageres, hay quienes no se dieron cuenta.

¿Quienes exactamente?

Cierto moreno, con el cabello revuelto, que lleva unas gafas redondas y con una curiosa cicatriz en su frente.

Harry no se ha dado cuenta de tu cambio… pero él… vaya, eso si que es extraño – le dijo yéndose de donde estaba ella.

A donde vas, regresa… no se te ocurra dejarme sola – dijo yendo tras el chico que parecía haber desaparecido de repente pues le perdió el rastro, iba gritando por todo el pasillo, dio vuelta en una esquina y escucho ruido dentro de un aula y cuando abrió la puerta ¡SPLASH! Una tina llena de agua cayo encima de la chica.

Que te pasa, se te acabo la sensualidad o es que hoy no te tocaba bañarte…

Pero… de que se trata, me puedes explicar por que has hecho esto – cuando levanto la cabeza vio que se trataba de cierta pelirroja – tu… como te atreves niña, que no sabes con quien te estas metiendo.

Te equivocas eres tu quien no sabe con quien se esta metiendo, escúchame muy bien por que no pienso repetirlo…

Escuchar que niña, que es lo que me vas a decir que deje en paz a tu noviecito… pobre ilusa

Eso es precisamente lo que te quiero decir, no se te ocurra acercarte a Harry nuevamente… de lo contrario tendré que utilizar algo mas que agua para ti…

Pero que estúpida eres niña, que no te das cuenta que él no quiere estar contigo, esta buscando algo mas, algo que tu no le puedes dar… algo que convenientemente, yo le puedo dar…

De que estas hablando… ¿que le puedes dar tu que no le haya dado yo?

Analízalo bien niña, eres una chiquilla y yo, soy una persona mas experimentada… y bueno, el esta buscando una mujer no una… niña – le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo y con una amplia sonrisa ante la mirada atónita de la pelirroja que la miraba, con tanta ira, los ojos de Ginny se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas.

Por favor, un año no genera tanta experiencia, además en cuestiones sentimentales, bueno, eso no se aprende precisamente de los libros, eso se obtiene con la practica y no creo que Krum haya sido un muy buen sujeto experimental – termino de decir con tanta ira y las lagrimas luchando por salid

Pues, si no me crees niña, pregúntaselo tu misma, pregúntale que sucedió anoche – abandono la habitación dejando marcadas sus pisadas pues había quedado completamente mojada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry, Harry – gritaba una chica por el pasillo

Que pasa Ginny – se sorprendió que la chica le dirigiera la palabra.

Me puedes explicar de que se trata todo esto – grito Ginny – y no se te ocurra intentar mentirme Harry Potter.

Ginny, de que hablas – respondió confundido, la pelirroja podía ser muy intimidante.

De lo que me acaba de decir Hermione, dice que te pregunte que paso anoche.

Que ella que – sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

Como lo escuchas, ella me dijo que te preguntara

Harry se hecho a reír abiertamente, como si lo que Ginny le estaba diciendo fuera el mejor chiste que hubiera escuchado

Pero de que te ríes, contéstame Harry

Es que… Ginny… anoche yo solo… bueno, eso quiere decir que funcionó – le dijo guiñándole el ojo a la pelirroja

¿Funcionó que?

Déjame te explico – le dijo sentándose y tomando el brazo de ella para que tomara asiento junto a él.

Harry estaba terminando de contarle a Ginny sus sospechas cuando Ron llegó con ellos.

Harry, Ginny aquí están y… ya se hablan – dijo tomando asiento junto a ellos.

Eh si, ya nos hablamos nuevamente – respondió la chica sonriendo.

Oye Harry, tengo que preguntarte algo respecto a Hermione – dijo mirando de reojo la reacción de su hermana que pareció no inmutarse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione después de secarse y acomodarse su ropa (de manera provocativa obviamente) estuvo un momento en la sala común de Gryffindor, volteo hacia un espejo que llevaba en su mochila y lo miro fijamente, pero lo único que le devolvió el espejo fue el reflejo de una chica demasiado arreglada, dejo el espejo a un lado y comenzó a hablar para si misma.

Donde habrá quedado esa niña, me empieza a parecer preocupante que ya tenga tanto tiempo sin aparecerse frente a mi – dijo en voz alta pues la sala estaba casi desierta – puede que haya encontrado alguna manera de comunicarse…

Pero que tontería estas diciendo – río consigo misma – como se va a poder comunicar con alguien mas – tomo el espejo y lo miro fijamente luego le hablo – nadie puede verte o escucharte, escúchame bien, no importa lo que hagas, nadie lo hace, eres invisible así que no hagas mas tonterías y deja la actuación niña.

Claro que te pueden ver y escuchar, aunque algunas veces la gente prefiere ignorarte por que eres demasiado extraño… o tonto – le dijo Neville tomando asiento a su lado.

Pero yo… y tu como?

No te preocupes, se lo que debes estar sintiendo, me pasaba lo mismo antes, todos me ignoraban y se burlaban de mi – dijo él – pero tu nunca lo hiciste, siempre parecías darte cuenta de todo, te diste cuenta antes que cualquiera que lo que hizo Moody con esa araña me… me afectaba – dijo bajando la mirada

Tienes razón – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro, tenía una nueva victima – y me alegra saber que me devuelves el favor… podrías…

Lo sé – fue lo único que dijo Neville enseguida tomo a la castaña entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia si mismo, estaban los dos en el sillón, Hermione tenia su cabeza hundida en el pecho de Neville que mostraba un brillo en sus ojos, ella mostraba ahora una amplia sonrisa triunfal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los tres chicos entraron al castillo decididos a tomar cartas en el asunto, si bien habían caído en la cuenta que su mejor amiga tenia algo demasiado extraño en ella se habían empeñado en averiguarlo fuera lo que fuera, darían con el meollo del asunto. Los próximos días se dedicaron a investigar todos y cada uno de los por menores de la actitud de Hermione.

Harry se comportaba como si quisiera pasar cada segundo de su tiempo con la castaña que respondiendo cuando la llamaba Linda. Ron y Ginny por su parte habían estado evitando llamarla por su nombre, fuera de ellos la mayoría de las personas en el castillo se dirigían a ella por su apellido, algunos alumnos de Gryffindor se mostraban indiferentes a la actitud de la castaña, excepto algunas chicas que la evitaban y miraban con recelo, pues ahora que la chica se vestía y arreglaba tanto los chicos preferían mirarla a ella y no a las demás que estaban acostumbrados a ver siempre. Ginny seguía aparentando su molestia hacia ella, hacia esto para no despertar las sospechas de Hermione y descubrir la farsa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esta todo listo – dijo Harry a Ron y Ginny que se habían reunido en la habitación de los menesteres.

Si, ya esta listo – dijo Ginny – solo una cosa, recuerda que esto es muy peligroso, no podemos asegurarnos que Hermione este aqui, no nos vaya a resultar contra producente.

Yo sigo insistiendo que el tema es muy peligroso, ya vieron lo que le paso a Hermione por estar jugando – dijo Ron bastante incomodo con la platica.

No estaba jugando – dijo Herms desde el espejo que había en la habitación – estaba leyendo el libro en voz alta, ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba realizando el tonto ritual.

Ron, por favor, estamos aquí y haciendo esto precisamente para ayudar a Hermione, si logramos hacer esto es probable que todo vuelva a ser como debe ser.

Pero yo solo estoy tomando en cuenta las posibilidades de fracaso que tenemos aquí.

Harry estas seguro que este hechizo es lo único que necesitas ¿por algo debe llamarse circulo de protección no? – dijo Ginny.

Si Ginny, si no funciona puedo salir por la puerta, no se por que Hermione paso por alto este punto, esa es la única forma que le pudo haber sucedido esto, al menos en lo que hemos investigado – contesto el moreno.

Por que no me entienden que no se me ocurrió – dijo Herms bastante indignada - yo no tenia la mas minima idea que estaba realizando ese estúpido ritual, fue esa tona Lishka que simplemente decidió jugar al espíritu toma cuerpos y me eligió como su victima.

Pero Harry, mira lo que le paso a Hermione, que tal si a ti te pasa lo mismo – dijo Ron nuevamente.

No me importa Ron, sea lo que sea lo voy a hacer, así que ya no te quejes – dijo Harry un poco molesto.

Es que no quiero que mis mejores amigos estén encerrados Merlín sabe donde y su cuerpo tomado por algún espíritu con delirio de tener un segundo cuerpo.

Tranquilízate Ron – dijo la pelirroja apartando la vista del libro "Invocación de Espíritus" en un gesto muy de Hermione – estoy segura que lo que le paso a Hermione no fue mas que un error, algo debe haber pasado para distraer a Hermione, no es propio de ella tener un descuido de esa naturaleza.

Vaya, finalmente alguien comprende mi situación – dijo Herms que seguía hablando y defendiéndose como si alguno de los chicos pudiera escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero lo tuvo y así como lo tuvo ella lo puede tener Harry – dijo Ron cerrando la puerta tras él, no aguantaba mas estar ahí.

Harry y Ginny se miraron fijamente por unos minutos hasta que Ginny decidió interrumpir el silencio.

Harry, se que este no es el mejor momento pero yo…

Por favor Ginny, no hagas esto, ya te explique que yo no siento lo mismo que tu sientes por mi…

Pero por que, Harry si tan solo…

No Ginny, no te hagas eso, tu no hiciste nada mal, es solo que me di cuenta que te quiero demasiado pero te quiero como si fueras una hermana para mi, no quiero lastimarte.

Entiendo – dijo la pelirroja bajando la cabeza y dio media vuelta, cerro la puerta detrás de ella al tiempo que una lagrima resbalaba por su cara.

Lo siento mucho Ginny – dijo el moreno aun dentro de la habitación.

Enseguida miro al espejo – Hermione, se que estas ahí en algun lado – Hermione aun estaba ahí y escuchaba atentamente – necesito que regreses, te extraño demasiado, no es lo mismo estar todo este tiempo con ese maldito espiritu.

Harry…

¿¿¿¿Hermione????

**Después de una larga ausencia aquí estoy de regreso, espero que aun conserve lectores, el fin del fic esta cerca.**

**Saludos**

**Tety:** muchas gracias por seguir fiel al fic, sabes que me encanta leer tus reviews, te gusto el final del capi??.

**Saludines a todos**


End file.
